My Star
by ChrisZee
Summary: Ketika luka itu menganga, Sang Bintang datang untuk menyembuhkan. " Mungkin kau orang yang dikirimkannya."/ "Yang benar saja, aku adalah bintang!"/ " Hal itu akan tiba dan kau takkan bisa menduganya. Percayalah, sayangku." - first story. RnR pals :)


**_MY STAR_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _All characters belongs to J._

 _._

 _._

 _First_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Tenanglah, sayangku. Suatu tempat jauh disana, ada seseorang yang menjagamu. Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya. Tapi dia akan memberikan segala kebahagian meskipun aku harus meninggalkanmu di dunia kejam ini sendiri. Aku akan selalu hidup di dalam hatimu. Waktunya akan tiba, sayangku. Percayalah."_

* * *

Tubuhnya menggeliat tak jelas. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa sang mimpi kelam menghampiri kembali dalam tidurnya malam itu. Ah, tidak! Tepatnya setiap malam mimpi itu muncul semenjak kejadian itu. Kejadian yang membuat tidurnya tak pernah tenang karena setiap dia memejamkan matanya, kejadian pahit tersebut selalu membayangi dalam mimpinya.

"Jangan! Tolong jangan tinggalkanku! Jangan!", tangan itu terangkat berusaha menggapai sesuatu. "Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku tak bisa bertahan tanpamu!", keringat sudah membasahi wajah cantiknya. "Tidak!", teriaknya semakin keras dan langsung tersadar dari mimpinya. Gadis itu berusaha mengatur kembali nafasnya yang tersengal. Namun sayangnya, gadis itu malah terisak karena kembali mengingat mimpinya.

' _Lagi-lagi mimpi itu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_ , ucap gadis itu dalam hatinya. Kepalanya menengok ke arah meja kecil yang ada di dekat kasurnya untuk melihat jam yang aaada di meja tersebut, _'masih pukul 2 pagi ternyata.'_ Dia menarik nafas dalam dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Sang gadis melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon yang ada di kamarnya.

Udara malam langsung menerpa tubuh indahnya yang hanya dibalut oleh kaus tanpa lengan dan celana pendek. Kebetulan waktu itu adalah awal dari musim panas. Meskipun begitu, udara malam pada hari itu sangat dingin. Tapi gadis itu tetap nyaman dengan keadaan tersebut. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar setinggi pinggang kecilnya.

Sinar bulan pada malam itu menyirami wajah cantik itu dengan cahayanya yang indah. Sayangnya, wajah itu terlihat pucat dan tak ada senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Cairan bening itu meluncur keluar dari matanya yang masih tersembunyi dalam kelopaknya. Dalam keadaan sedih pun gadis ini tetap bisa memancarkan keindahan. Walaupun wajahnya yang dulu selalu dihiasi senyuman dengan pipi yang bersemu lebih indah dan cantik seperti seorang bidadari. Namun sayangnya, hal tersebut sangat sulit untuk dia tampilkan kembali. Semua keindahan dan kebahagiaan yang dulu terpancar telah dibawa pergi oleh seseorang yang dia miliki satu-satunya.

Ia semakin mengeratkan matanya berusaha untuk menghilangkan memori yang selalu menghampiri mimpinya. Kembali tarikan nafas panjang dia raup dari udara bebas pada malam itu. Secara perlahan, sang kelopak yang menyembunyikan permata indah itu mulai terangkat dan menampilkan sepasang bola mata cokelat yang terlihat redup dengan diiringi air mata yang mengalir keluar secara perlahan. Raut wajahnya sangat menjelaskan keadaan yang dialaminya saat itu. Kesedihan yang dialaminya dan terlihat sangat sulit untuk diobati.

* * *

 _ **flashback...**_

" _Ayolah, sayangku. Kau pasti bisa."_

" _Entahlah. Aku tak begitu yakin dengan ini.", jawabku._

" _Kau percaya padaku?", tanya pria itu. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

" _Tataplah mataku, sayang. Jika kau percaya padaku, peganglah tanganku. Aku akan menjagamu.", sahut pria itu kembali sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku uluran tangan itu._

" _Terima kasih, sayangku. Nah, sekarang ikuti langkahku. Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang hampir menyaingi keindahanmu."_

" _Hampir?", tanyaku sedikit mendengus geli._

" _Nanti kau akan mengerti, sayangku.", jawabnya kembali. Kami melangkah terus masuk ke dalam hutan. Cahaya matahari menyinari melalui celah-celah pepohonan yang ada di hutan itu. Wangi tanah yang bahas, membawa kesan yang segar. Suasana hutan yang tenang pun membuat semuanya terlihat sangat nyaman. Aku mengeratkan peganganku pada tangan besarnya yang hangat. Dia menengok ke belakang dan tersenyum kepadaku. Langkah kami pun terhenti dan aku mensejajarkan dengan tubuhnya._

" _Berhentilah menatap mataku, sayang. Lihatlah apa yang ada di depanmu.", ujarnya dengan tetap tersenyum. Aku pun melihat apa yang ada di depanku._

" _Bagaimana pendapatmu, sayangku?", katanya tersenyum bangga melihat ekspresiku yang sangat terkagum-kagum._

" _Ayolah, katakan sesuatu. Apakah kau suka dengan ini, sayang?", ujarnya kembali karena tidak kunjung mendapat respon dariku. Bukannya aku sengaja tidak menjawab, tapi aku sungguh bingung harus mengatakan apa._

"Come on. _Jika kau masih dia seperti ini, aku akan menciummu."_

" _Tunggu!", kataku mengangkat tanganku untuk mengehentikan wajahnya yang semakin mendekat._

" _Ini lebih dari sekedar hampir. Ini sempurna!", ucapku kembali dengan masih terpaku pada pemandangan di depanku._

" _Hahaha. Tidak. Ini hampir indah.", balasnya kemudian ikut memandangi karya Tuhan di depannya._

" _Kau ini ini tidak ada tandingannya.", ucapku dengan semangat._

"What? _Aku tidak buta sayangku. Tapi hanya kau yang belum menyadari keindahan yang terpancar darimu, sayangku.", kemudian ia melepaskan genggamannya dengan tanganku dan merangkulku dengan erat._

" _Cih. Terserah kau saja.", aku ikut merangkulnya. Kami menikmati pemandangn di depan kami. Dan tak henti-hentinya senyumnya terpancar pada wajah tenangnya yang semakin membuatku mengeratkan rangkulanku padanya._

" _Sayangku."_

" _Hmm?", sahutku seadanya sambil memandang wajahnya_

" _Aku sangat bersyukur bisa melihat ini bersamamu. Kau semakin membuat ini semakin terlihat menakjubkan. Ini adalah suatu berkat dari Tuhan yang sangat berharga bagiku. Terima kasih atas semuanya.", katanya sambil memejamkan matanya._

" _Kau berkata seakan kau ingin meninggalkanku saja.", balasku sedikit terkekeh._

" _Oh ya? Hmmm. Entahlah. Hahaha.", aku sedikit bingung dengan ucapannya. Tapi aku tetap berusaha menikmati apa yang ada padaku saat ini._

" _Sayangku.", ia memanggilku lagi. Kali ini dia melepaskan rangkulannya dan menatap mataku kembali._

" _Kau tahu, kau boleh mengajak orang yang kau sayangi untuk datang ke tempat ini.", ucapnya sambil tersenyum._

" _Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Hanya kau yang kumiliki satu-satunya.", balasku._

" _Tidak, sayangku. Kau hanya belum menemukannya. Aku percaya kau pasti akan menemukannya.", ucapnya kembali masih tersenyum._

" _Ayolah. Hanya kau yang kumiliki dan hanya kau satu-satunya yang kuinginkan. Kau tahu itu.", bantahku kepadanya dan memutuskan kontak mataku dengannya._

" _Aku tahu itu, sayangku. Tapi kau membutuhkan oranglain selain aku. Kau tahu hal itu kan?"_

" _Tidak! Kau salah! Hanya kau yang kubutuhkan!", bantahku semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia hanya mengela nafas panjang seakan-akan sedang membuang beban berat. Dan aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia mengatakan hal ini kepadaku._

" _Hmm. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ubah kata-kataku. Jika suatu saat seseorang membawamu kembali ke tempat ini, berarti kau harus mulai menyayanginya seperti menyayangiku atau mungkin kau menyayanginya melebihi rasa sayangmu kepadaku. Lebih tepatnya mencintainya. Berjanjilah padaku.", katanya dengan sungguh-sungguh tapi tetap dengan senyumnya yang menenangkan._

" _Entahlah.", aku menjawab dengan acuh._

" _Ayolah, sayangku. Ini adalah salah satu tempat yang belum pernah ada yang mengunjungi, kau harus tahu itu. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan pernah membawa atau menceritakan tempat ini kepada orang lain. Aku ingin ada orang lain yang bisa membawamu kembali kemari baik sengaja maupun tidak sengaja. Aku percaya orang itu adalah yang terbaik buatmu. Pecayalah padaku.", ujarnya panjang lebar berusaha meyakinkanku._

" _Kau ini semakin aneh. Lebih baik kita kembali. Aku sudah mulai lapar.", aku harus mengalihkan pembicaraan ini. Aku sangat tidak suka dengan pembicaraan ini._

" _Kau harus berjanji dulu kepadaku bahwa kau akan mencintai orang yang akan membawamu kembali. Berjanjilah. Aku mohon.", ucapnya mulai serius._

" _Baiklah, baiklah aku berjanji. Terserah kau saja. Ayo, sekarang kita kembali. Aku sudah lelah.", ajakku seadanya._

" _Terima kasih sudah berjanji. Terima kasih sudah percaya padaku, sayangku.", ujarnya kembali dengan senyum menawannya. Dia mengenggam tanganku dan berjalan beriringan denganku._

" _Kau tau, kau tak perlu membuat janji yang tak mungkin terjadi.", kembali aku membuka percakapan._

" _Oh, ya? Aku rasa tidak. Kau sangat tahu bahwa perasaanku ini sangat peka kan?", ujarnya sedikit pamer._

" _Terserah kau saja.", aku mendengus geli._

" _Berjanjilah kau akan selalu bersamaku.", ucapku kembali sedikit berbisik._

" _Tenanglah, sayangku. Suatu tempat jauh disana, ada seseorang yang menjagamu. Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya. Tapi dia akan memberikan segala kebahagian meskipun aku harus meninggalkanmu di dunia kejam ini sendiri. Aku akan selalu hidup di dalam hatimu. Waktunya akan tiba, sayangku. Percayalah.", balasnya. Aku sangat bingung. Ternyata dia benar-benar peka._

" _Baiklah jika itu menurutmu. Aku akan selalu percaya padamu.", ujarku sambil tersenyum kepadanya._

" _Terima kasih, sayangku."_

* * *

Tangannya semakin mengerat pada pagar di pinggir balkon hingga buku tangannya memutih. Raut wajah mengeras ketika mengenang memori itu. Tak ada lagi air mata yang keluar dari mata cokelat redupnya. Angin malam masih menerpa tubuh mungilnya, dan bintang-bintang masih menemaninya dalam kesedihan. Menghela nafaas panjang, gadis itu berusaha membuang beban yang dirasakannya. Dia menatap langit malam dengan hampa. Berusaha menyampaikan kepada sang malam tentang kesedihannya.

Gadis itu menyadari ada yang aneh dengan langit malam itu. Dia menatap dengan lekat langit malam itu, berusaha mencari dimana keanehan yang dia rasakan. Ya, langit malam itu sangat aneh. Hanya ada satu bintang kecil, sangat kecil malah yang berpendar sangat cepat. Bintang itu juga bergerak kesana kemari. Apakah itu kunang-kunang? Oh ayolah. Kau tidak mungkin menemukan kunang-kunang yang hidup di kota penuh polusi udara ini. Gadis itu berusaha mencari tahu benda apakah itu dengan menfokuskan pandangannya. Tapi lama-kelamaan benda itu semakin besar dan terlihat mendekat. Oh tidak! Benda itu memang menghampirinya dengan sangat cepat lebih tepatnya menabraknya. Tunggu! Bukankah jika benda langit jatuh berarti akan ada ledakan? Apakah hidupnya akan berakhir seperti ini? Akah yang harus dilakukannya?

Semakin lama benda itu semakin mendekat. Dan gadis itu bingung harus melakukan apa. Otaknya serasa buntu dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sang gadis pun lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

"Hey! Minggir!", sayup-sayup dia mendengar ada suara lain yang berteriak.

"Hey! Minggir dari sana, tolol!", gadis itu sangat terkejut mendengar suara tersebut yang semakin jelas. Dan ia membuka matanya tetapi tidak bergerak dari tempat tersebut.

Saat matanya terbuka, benda itu berjarak berada 5 meter di depannya dan tak ada waktu lagi untuk pergi dari balkon itu. Sang gadis hanya bisa membelalakan matanya dan tumbukan itu pun tak bisa di hindari. Bunyi bedebum keras terdengar di balkon kamar gadis itu dan seketika semuanya menggelap.

* * *

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
